


Best Contest Ever

by midgardian_leviosa



Series: Frostiron Cam Boys [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Glory Hole, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: This is the unexpected part 2 of the Frostiron cam boy universe, wherein our heroes trial a bespoke vibrator, a glory hole, and a plot twist of the smutty variety!Because of course Tony Stark has a glory hole in his penthouse.. . .The viewers were going wild.“What do you think, guys? Should I let Loki cum?”Loki couldn’t see the computer or what the replies were, so he did not quite trust Tony when the engineer said, “Sorry, Loki, looks like the people have spoken. You don’t get to cum yet.”Loki cursed.





	Best Contest Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This one is extra fun! It pairs (at a few points) with this amazing audio (which I don’t own, and am just a huge fan of): https://soundgasm.net/u/msa_andeh/M4F-Incubus-HD-remake I borrowed a couple of lines of Loki’s speech from it, so that you can listen to the audio first and then hear those lines in his voice as you read. Hot diggity damn, you’re welcome.  
> . . .  
> All Loki has ever really wanted is to have legions of adoring fans worshipping him...He was just going about it the wrong way. He finally goes about it the right way.
> 
> Thanks to Thisisallivegot for beta-ing!

 

 

Tony had really outdone himself this time.

 

Loki was standing with back straight, hands unrestrained but clasped behind his back, legs spread confident and sensual, in his full Asgardian leather getup, the one that made Tony (and it turned out, most of their cam show’s fanbase) want to drop to his knees and beg to be used. Well, most of Loki was in his full Asgardian leather getup. His cock and balls, however, had been freed from the confines, only to be placed into new confines. Stark Industries-patented-vibrating confines, specifically. A bespoke vibrator designed to stimulate all of Loki’s most sensitive areas at different frequencies, whichever frequencies would drive him absolutely crazy, specifically. Not that Loki could see what was on his cock, anyway, although the audience could, as Tony had rigged up cameras on both sides of the glory hole, and Tony could, as he was on the other side of said glory hole.

 

Because of course Tony Stark had a god damn glory hole in his penthouse.

 

“I am growing impatient with this teasing, Tony. You had better--oh  _ ughh yesss _ \--had better-- _ ah!  _ Oh gods, how does it  _ do _ that? Oh  _ yes, yes, yes! _ Ahhhh, mhm, mhmmm, that’s it, mhmmm!” Loki’s moans got higher in pitch and his breath came in gasps as Tony typed commands into the laptop that controlled the vibrator, bringing him to the edge of orgasm, again.

 

“You had better do it this time, Tony. Make me c--cu-- _ oh gods, ah, ah, oh ffff--" _ Loki threw his head back and groaned, overwhelmed, and so, so close. All he needed was one little push and he would be spilling all over that stupid laptop. But of course, Tony’s device could sense that, and it could, and would, keep Loki just at that knife’s edge for as long as Tony wanted. 

 

The viewers were going wild.

 

“What do you think, guys? Should I let Loki cum?”

 

Loki couldn’t see the computer or what the replies were, so he did not quite trust Tony when the engineer said, “Sorry, Loki, looks like the people have spoken. You don’t get to cum yet.”

 

Loki cursed in Old Norse. It did not hold much weight, though, when he had his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut in pleasure, standing flush against the wall with his hips firmly planted against the glory hole, trying to shove his cock even further through it, even though this was, of course, impossible. He needed to  be  _ touched, _ damn it. These vibrations were wonderful--exquisite, even--but they only made him ache even more to be touched by another living, breathing being.

 

“Touch me,” Loki moaned, desperate and breathy.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Tony said, faux-apologetically. “Sorry, babe.” He even gave big sad doe-eyes to the camera, since it wasn’t like Loki could see Tony behind the wall anyway, and it seemed a shame to waste such nice, innocent doe-eyes.

 

Loki made a decision, and he tried to calm his hammering heart with a deep breath. “Touch me...please.”

 

“Oh, that’s very polite. Isn’t he so polite now that he’s got his cock in one of these lovely little devices? They are for sale on our webstore, by the way, custom-built to your specifications. Where was I? Oh, right. My poor, pathetic, whimpering, begging Loki. The things he would do to me if only that wall wasn’t there to stop him.”

 

Loki  _ growled _ .

 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I’m just not going to touch you tonight.”

 

Tony paused, suddenly silent behind the wall.

 

“But my friend here will.”

 

That was the only warning Loki got before he felt the dripping head of his cock engulfed in a magnificent, wet, slippery, hot--oh, it was unmistakable--cunt. Loki arched his back and  _ screamed. _ He pulled back an inch and  _ slammed _ forward, denting the wall. Oh  _ gods, _ the way that perfect, tight cunt felt around him, sliding over him everywhere the vibrator didn’t cover...he couldn’t control his own body and he didn’t want to. He wanted to  _ rut _ and  _ take _ and  _ fill. _ His nails scrabbled for purchase on the wall, digging into the paint, and his hips were quickly making a permanent Loki-sized dent in the wall--if the wall would even be left standing by the end of this.

 

After a moment, Tony lowered the vibrations, and Loki, still slamming against the glory hole, was able to speak once more. His voice was rough, low, and dangerous-seductive.

 

“And who is this lovely friend of yours, Tony? She’s so--so  _ tight _ for me.”

 

“She won the fan contest, remember the one we talked about?”

 

“Oh, yes. I do-- _ oh, gods-- _ I do remember. What a lucky girl you are.”

 

“Yes, Loki,” she moaned, starstruck.

 

“Mmm, ohh yes, the way your walls clench around me...I  _ love _ it. You must like the vibrations, too, hm?” 

 

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ oh fuck  _ yes," _ she groaned.

 

“That’s enough thrusting, Loki, don’t take down the damn wall,” Tony ordered. 

 

Loki snorted and continued pounding the ever-loving hell out of his adoring fan through the glory hole. It felt so  _ good, _ just another minute and he could  _ cum, _ finally, after what felt like  _ hours _ of teasing. _ _ _ _ “Ah, yes, yes! You feel so  _ good. _ You’re going to--ugh!--to make me cum if you keep that up,” he growled. “I’m going to fill you up, pet.” 

 

“Oh,  _ Loki, _ my  _ god," _ she screamed, and Loki lost any composure he may have had. “Oh, my, your--oh  _ gods-- _ cunt is m-milking me, oh, are you coming already? Oh, oh Norns, I--oh  _ gods,  _ I--” Loki slammed into the wall, which emitted a nasty  _ crack. _

 

“I said that’s enough, Loki! You’re breaking the god damn wall. I’m going to come back there now.” Tony powered down the vibrator, just enough to keep Loki on the edge and no more. 

 

Tony paused to put a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You OK down there?” She managed to moan out an “uh-huh,” in between her nearly-continuous cries of pleasure. Well, yup, she seemed to be doing just fine. Oh god, she was bursting with sexual energy and just at crotch-level, too...he could just unzip his pants, and...god damn Loki and his damn wall-breaking Asgardian thrusting, he could get hit by a god damn bus tomorrow and it would be god damn good riddance, fuck, shit, 

 

And with that, Tony gathered up all his favorite swear words and funneled them into steely determination to stop Loki from breaking his god damn house. For the first, and he hoped, the last time, Tony Stark stepped away from the gorgeous and more-than-willing woman.

 

. . .

 

Loki felt firm hands wrap around his abdomen and hold him in place. “I said to stop thrusting,” Tony whispered, voice deep and rough with either annoyance or desire or, probably, both. Loki’s hips stilled. He pressed up tight against the wall, but did not try to move again. Of course, Tony’s hands could not really stop him had he wanted to continue, but oh, that would ruin their game.

 

“That’s good, Loki. Now I’m going to hold you right here from now on, and you’re going to let your fan here fuck herself on your cock--and your lovely little vibrator--for as long as she likes. Or as long as you can last. How does that sound?” Tony’s voice was a low rumble, quiet enough that only Loki could hear. The vibrations tickled Loki’s ear and he moaned, deep and shaky, “W-wonderful.”

 

The audience may not have been able to hear what Tony whispered, but anyone with eyes could see what was happening. Loki stood immobile, pressed flush against the wall, eyes closed and mouth gaping, with Tony’s hands holding him firmly, and his biggest fan on all fours, rocking back and forth over Loki’s dripping, throbbing, still-vibrating cock. Loki’s cock throbbed with every moan, every reverent cry of his name that fell from her adoring lips. “Look at that, Loki. She worships you. She’s dreamed about this for years, and touched herself thinking about it since before we even  _ had _ our cam show. She told me. Dreamed about  _ you, _ a god, taking her. Claiming her.” Tony’s deep whispers were for Loki’s ears only, but everyone could see their effect on Loki, his eyes squeezing shut in a flash of pleasure, breath hitching, balls tightening. “Look at you, Loki. You’re not even moving, she can’t even get your whole cock inside her, but you’ve already made her cum. And listen to what you do to her. Feel how badly her body wants you. And mine,” he added, rubbing his firm bulge against Loki’s hot, leather-clad ass. Loki shuddered. 

 

“You can cum now, Loki. And after you cum, you’re both going to  _ worship _ my cock, and I’m going to fucking paint you in cum, Loki.” Loki could only moan and whimper as Tony’s words and that perfect, wet cunt drove him to the edge again. Suddenly, his pants were tugged down to his knees, and he felt a finger teasing his asshole. “Oh  _ gods, _ I can’t--I’m going to--” and then she came _ again _ around his cock, her cunt contracting around him, drawing him in, squeezing him just  _ perfectly, _ and Tony pushed that finger inside just at the same time, and--“oh  _ Norns, ah--ahh! Fff--ah!”  _ he dissolved into wordless cries, and he couldn’t help his hips from slamming into the wall one last time, driving his spend deep inside.

 

Loki collapsed into Tony, half leaning on the wall to avoid crushing the mortal. “Mmm, Loki, you did so good,” Tony murmured, kissing his neck. Loki let out a long, satisfied sigh, taking a few moments to bask in the afterglow and enjoy Tony’s ministrations. The vibrator, such a smart little thing, had recognized his orgasm and shut itself off, so Loki had only to pull his softening cock out from the glory hole and slide himself out. 

 

“Mmm, and I am very much looking forward to meeting you,” Loki intoned, his voice velvety and impossibly deep. She made a sound that could only be described as a “squee.” Tony chuckled and finally,  _ finally _ unzipped his jeans. “Sounds like somebody’s ready for a round two.”

 

The crowd went wild.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life and keep me writing more fics!


End file.
